


The closest of friends

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff, Oblivious!Alex, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: When getting ready for a first date, you don't usually expect your date to walk in on you while you're half naked.Or Alex is oblivious and invites Lena in to help Kara get ready for her date.





	The closest of friends

"Kara, please,” Alex almost whines, “just pick one already, it's nearly seven."

Kara’s eyes widen, she’s running out of time. "I can’t, I have nothing to wear,” she says, the panic seeping into her voice. This date has to be perfect and it’s not going to be if she can’t find anything to wear. Lena’s going to look amazing so she needs to find something at least semi decent to wear in comparison.

Alex glances around the piles of clothes littering Kara’s floor and bed and rolls her eyes "sure, you have nothing to wear. Look, whatever you choose, you'll look beautiful, just pick something because you're going to be late otherwise."

Kara pulls off the current skirt and blouse combo she's wearing, leaving her in her bra and underwear as she looks at the scattered pile of clothes helplessly.

Alex sighs, "that one looked good."

"Just good isn't good enough, my outfit needs to be perfect." She casts her eyes around the room looking for the perfect clothes to wear but it’s no use, nothing she owns is good enough.

Alex smirks as she glances at the lingerie Kara's wearing, "it looks like whatever ‘perfect’ outfit you choose, it's going to end up on the floor anyway.”

Kara blushes as she looks down at herself, "is it too much?" She isn't necessarily expecting anything to happen tonight but she wants to be prepared in case it does. She has strong feelings for Lena and while this may only be their first date, it’s unlike any first date she’s been on before. They already know each other, well, they’re already incredibly close and Kara’s pretty sure her feelings are reciprocated. Plus, Kara would be lying if she said she'd never thought about Lena like that before either so she’s going to be ready just in case.

"Relax, I'm just teasing. But this clearly means a lot to you so I'm still going to help you even though you're being ridiculous. It's just a first date, it'll be fine."

Kara twists her fingers together, "really? Because this has to go well, I really really like he-" Kara's words are cut off by a knock at the door and her eyes widen, clearly she's not ready and her date is here.

Alex glances down at her watch, "three minutes early, apparently someone is just as eager for this date as you."

Kara glances uncertainly at Alex, hope in her voice as she asks, "you really think so?"

Alex laughs, "yes. Now, pick something to wear and get ready. I'll go stall, ok?"

Alex waits for a nod from Kara before she turns and leaves the room to go answer the door, leaving Kara to stare down at her clothing with a bit more hope this time, maybe this date would be ok after all.

xxx

Lena tries to calm her mind as she waits patiently for Kara to answer the door. But it's no use, she's too nervous, has been ever since Kara asked her out yesterday.

Lena's not even sure if Kara had meant it to be a date when she'd asked her to dinner but when Lena had questioned her, Kara's timid "do you want it to be?" had been enough to show Lena that Kara likes her too.

So here she is a day and a half later, standing in front of Kara's door, the bouquet of flowers she’d impulsively bought for Kara on the way over clutched behind her back, panicking. Because what if this goes wrong, what if Kara doesn’t actually like her back, what if this ruins their friendship, what if-

Her thoughts are cut off when she hears the lock click and despite Lena's nerves, a smile settles on her face in anticipation of seeing Kara.

But the smile drops immediately to make way for confusion when she sees the wrong Danvers sister on the other side of the door and she looks just as confused.

“Lena? Hi! Sorry, I was expecting someone else, come in.”

Lena’s eyes widen as Alex reaches for her arm and basically pulls her into the apartment, still talking as she does so. Lena can do nothing but helplessly follow as she’s lead into the apartment.

“Kara is being ridiculous and won’t choose an outfit for her date tonight. Please tell me you’re here to talk some sense into her.”

“Ah..no..I umm…” Lena’s eyes widen as she realises Alex is leading her to Kara’s bedroom. “Alex, I don’t think that’s-“

“Nonsense,” Alex says, waving her off and taking her arm once again, pulling her into Kara’s bedroom, the flowers still held behind Lena’s back in her free arm.

Lena’s eyes really do widen this time as she steps into the room, a gasp falling from her lips as her eyes immediately find Kara who’s in the middle of the room, surveying the pile of clothes strewn across her bed. Kara, who is wearing nothing but matching bra and underwear, the red contrasting so beautifully with her creamy skin. Kara, who upon hearing the gasp (and can also probably hear Lena’s pounding heart) spins on the spot to find the source of the noise.

“Alex!” Kara squeaks, eyes going wide as she sees Lena staring at her with eyes just as wide. Finding the nearest item of clothing, Kara grabs it off the floor and attempts to use it as a shield to cover her half naked body.

It’s too late though, Lena has already gotten a glance at Kara’s front and she’s sure that image is going to be seared into her mind for the rest of forever.

Kara is beautiful.

And has incredible muscles.

Alex looks on in amusement, “relax, we’re all women here. Now come on, it’s seven o’clock, your date will be here any minute to pick you up.”

It’s in that moment that Lena realises that Alex doesn’t know, she doesn’t know that she is Kara’s date.

One look at Kara’s wide eyes that flit to Alex then back to her and Lena can tell that Kara has come to the same conclusion.

“Uhh Alex I think-“

“No, whatever it is, we can talk about it later, you really need to get ready for your date.” Alex turns to address Lena. “Can you tell Kara she looks good in anything so she’ll finally just pick something to wear, we’ve been at this for almost two hours and I can feel myself starting to go insane.”

Lena casts her eyes around the room, eyeing the mountain of clothing that Kara has scattered everywhere in her attempt to find an outfit. “What about that one?” Lena says, pointing at a red dress near Kara’s feet. Her eyes go back to Kara’s, wants Kara to catch the extra meaning behind her words when she talks but hoping it will go over Alex’s head in her current oblivious state. “You look really good in red.” Lena’s eyes flash down to the now covered lingerie again, just for a moment, so there would be no doubt in Kara’s mind as to what Lena is also referring to.

Kara blushes and Lena knows her words have been heard as she intended, a blush spreading across Lena’s own cheeks. But she refuses to look away, because the shy smile Kara is currently sending her means everything.

Alex speaking breaks them out of the moment that has settled around them. “Ok, good, you’ll wear that. Now quick, put it on, or you’re definitely going to be late.”

Kara vanishes into the bathroom with the dress Lena had pointed out leaving Alex and Lena alone.

“Thanks for showing up when you did, I’m not sure if I’d have ever gotten her to choose something to wear if you didn’t. This date is really important to her, I’ve never seen her like this before.”

Lena’s heart beats faster at the meaning in Alex’s words, she’s not the only one that thinks this date is important. Luckily Lena is saved from having to respond when Kara returns to the room, properly dressed this time. Lena’s mouth drops open, her eyes widening, she was right, Kara looks really good in red.

“You look beautiful.” The words are out of Lena’s mouth before she can stop them, the breathless quality of her words making them both blush again.

But then Kara’s smiling shyly again and it makes her embarrassment worth it.

“So do you,” Kara replies, eyes dropping down to scan the navy blue dress that Lena is wearing and Lena feels her skin heat under her gaze, she really likes Kara looking at her like that.

It’s then that Lena remembers the flowers still clutched behind her back and now seems as good a time as any to give them to her, this is a date after all.

“These are for you,” Lena says, holding out the bouquet, eyes fixed on the yellow petals, too afraid to look up and see Kara’s reaction.

“For me?” The surprise in Kara’s voice has Lena’s eyes flickering upward to find the bright smile on Kara’s face.

Lena nods as Kara takes the flowers, their fingers brushing together gently, hands lingering slightly before Lena pulls her hand away. “They reminded me of you.” Kara’s smile grows even wider and suddenly Lena is finding it hard to breathe, or even think straight.

It’s once again Alex that breaks the staring, her voice full of surprise, “you’re her date!”

Both women turn to Alex in surprise, having forgotten she is even there.

“I….”

Alex’s eyes widen as she looks between the two of them and Lena can see as things click into place in her mind. “Oh my God I’m so sorry! You turn up here to pick her up only to have me drag you into Kara’s room thinking you’re just here to help your best friend.“ She turns to Kara, “and then I bring your date in here to see you half naked! I swear, I didn’t realise, I’m so sorry.” She glances between the two of them, “please tell me I didn’t just ruin your first date.”

Lena can’t help but laugh as the entire situation catches up with her, “don’t worry, this is still the best date I’ve been on even if the start was a little different than usual.”

Kara smirks, “you’re just saying that because you saw me half naked.”

Lena’s mouth drops open, as much as she likes flustered Kara, confident Kara is incredibly hot too. It takes a moment for Lena to gather her thoughts, that smirk is going to be the death of her. “I was actually going to say it’s because you’re my date but I definitely won’t be complaining about the half naked part either.”

“Ok ok, I’m going,“ Alex says, looking between the two of them as they share suddenly heated looks. Her words break the moment yet again and Lena would be annoyed if it was anyone else but Alex.

Alex steps forward, wrapping her arms around her sister in a tight hug. “Call me later, ok? I want to hear everything.” She pulls back to look at Kara, “well, almost everything.”

Kara laughs as Alex presses a quick kiss to her cheek.

Alex looks to Lena next, stops beside her to give her arm a gentle squeeze. “I’m glad it’s you.” Lena’s heart fills with the approval Alex has just given her and she gives her a small smile in return.

Lena’s eyes meet Kara’s again and she sees the smile she’s giving them both and her heart fills even more.

“You two kids have fun!” Alex calls over her shoulder as she leaves the room.

They wait until they hear the front door close before Lena turns back to face Kara. She refuses to let this get awkward, this date may have had an interesting start but it’s still going to be the best one she’s ever had because it’s with Kara. “Are you ready to go?”

Kara smiles, “just let me put these in some water and I’m all yours.”

Lena grins, “I like the sound of that.” A blush spreads across Lena’s cheeks as she realises she’s said that out loud but the soft smile Kara is once again giving her washes away all the embarrassment, leaving only warmth in it’s place.

Kara slips her hand into Lena’s as she walks by, their fingers slotting together like it was something they’d done a thousand times before. Kara gives her hand a light squeeze as she leads her from the room. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
